Hana Narumi
One of the sisters of Takeshi Narumi , Hana was initially a bit of a flirt, always teasing or trying to date any hot dude she could find, much to her bro's dismay. But soon, she solidified her love interest when she first laid her eyes on Sho Yuuki. Since then, she has proven a very capable lover to Sho, and a helpful sister to her brother. From Female Clone to Genuine Sister Like her brother, Hana is considered a fusion of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the Hedgehogs, all rolled into one package... except that the package here is a female form. Here, she has been known to use powers of all three hedgehogs like her brother, but tended to use her powers of Silver more often. In the RP forum, Hana was created through some freak accident after Takeshi's encounter with the Darkstalker Vampire, Demitri. She was created as clone from Takeshi's body, but she had little to no knownledge. She seemed to have the mind of a lovesick child as seen when she first laid eyes on Sho. After some growing, Hana became a person of her own while she was still partially treated as a clone of Takeshi's. However, he didn't like that, thinking he'd be treating her like an object. As such, he began to consider her a sister and helped her in any way he could. Eventually, after one night of fun with Sho, she found out she was knocked up. However, being one to care about all life, she decided not to take the option of abortion, and to raise the child as her own. Super Sentai Dice-O! Clash of Heroes In another alternate universe, Hana and her brother are humans living in a small city in Japan with their best friends, Kai and Kasumi Yuuto. In ''Super Sentai Dice-O! Clash of Heroes, ''Hana and her friends discover that the cards they are using contain the souls of the Super Sentai from another dimension where they exist in real life instead of in fiction. Eventually, Hana is able to find his own hidden strength and can use the Soul Cards to don the powers of the Super Sentai, along with his own exclusive Soul Avatar, SoulPink of Tamashii Sentai Soulranger. Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger! Hana has ended up marrying her love, Sho Yuuki, who is a Mobian Lion cub, and they had one daughter, Chaos. Despite the hardships they've been through, Hana and Sho have been able to take care of C-chan no problem. Then, Sho went missing, and Hana was devastated. If it weren't for her brother and his wife taking up Sho's old job, then she wouldn't be sure where she and C-chan would've been. Then came the day when the Zorima attacked. She was separated from her daughter at one point, and when she found her, she was injured. With motherly instincts taking over, she didn't even bother to consider that KyoryuBlue, who was helping C-chan up, was on her side an considered him a cause for C-chan's pain. She has not yet let go of the grudge, which makes Takeshi feel uneasy about revealing his nature of being a Kyoryuger to her. Relationships Takeshi Narumi: Hana is one of the few people he considered his family. Despite her questionable origins, Takeshi always has a belief every person, human and Mobian alike regardless whether they were original or clone, deserves to be treated with respect and like a true person. So, he was indeed the first to treat her like family, which is good considering by this point in time his parents were either dead or gone missing, leaving Hana no other known family at the start. The only problems Takeshi had with her at first was her boy-crazy nature before meeting Sho. Luna Hashimoto : To her, Hana was one of Luna's best friends. Luna was unsure about Hana at first, but she grew to enjoy her little quirks, and even grew to love her even more when she married Takeshi. Having managed to have children before Hana in most timelines, though, she is also more than willing to give her whatever advice Hana needed when caring for Chaos. Sho Yuuki: Hana's is love-crazy about Sho and he knows it, But he really would rather stay out of her life and be with his first love Lucy. But sadly Hana is as he puts it "Annoyingly presistent" and thus finds himself being followed by her everyday so much so he can't find himself a moments peace or even time to relax, But after awhile the two of them manage to bond and fall in love which eventually lead to them having Chaos, As for the mobian version of Sho, for him it was love at first sight with her but due to his nature and behavior Hana deemed him too childish for her to even consider dating, at least initially. Kaede: Chaos Narumi: Hana's first child, and only known daughter that she can claim is Sho's. When Sho decided to stay out of Hana's life, she did her best to raise Chaos by herself. It wasn't easy, but she rather enjoyed watching her only daugther. As for when she married Mobian Sho, she still loved C-chan regardless of the scenario and found it kinda cute when Sho was helping to care for her. Kai Yuuto: She is really good friends with Kai, even though she finds his overenthusiasm over Super Sentai a bit annoying. She and Kasumi are normally the moderators between the boys, when their bravado gets the better of them. Kasumi Yuuto: Hana and Kasumi, also known as Kassie, have been best friends for many years. Before the events of Dice-O, Hana and Kassie would spend a lot of time together. However, after Kasumi's part-time jobs kept her from hanging out with Hana, it made the teen miss her best friend a lot. When they finally able to hang out more during the events of Dice-O, Hana felt her friendship reconnecting with Kassie. Trivia *Hana out of her extended family has yet to gain a superhero idenity like her brother who is Kamen Rider. Category:OC Characters Category:Characters